A New Beginning
by Hope A
Summary: The first story, in a series about Wesley and Fred’s relationship. Sequel to Wounded
1. Default Chapter

A New Beginning  
  
The first story, in a series about Wesley and Fred's relationship. Sequel to Wounded.  
  
Wesley and Fred stood in the lobby for a few minutes and just hugged each other. His dream had finally come true and Fred was finally happy. Wesley walked Fred to her room.  
  
"You want to come in?" she asked smiling.  
  
"If you don't mind," he replied trying to be a gentleman.  
  
"Come on in" she said opening the door and walking in.  
  
Wesley followed her in. She took of her zip up sweater and sat on her bed. Wesley closed the door and sat next her. They faced each other and Fred leaned into Wesley. He came closer to her and they kissed. He slid a hand in her hair and the other rested on her waist. Fred wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed for several long moments until Fred pulled away to breath. She turned back to him and they kissed more. She pulled hi back and they lied on the bed, with Wesley on top of Fred. He wrapped both arms around her petite frame and she hugged him back. He kissed down her jaw and made his way to her stomach. She moaned in pleasure. He stood back up and looked into her eyes. She smiled back. He stood up and pulled Fred off the bed too.  
  
"This is to fast," he said.  
  
"Okay" she said.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow" he said turning to leave.  
  
"Wesley!" she said causing him to turn back to her.  
  
"Yes" he said.  
  
"I just wanted to say, I love you" Fred said blushing a little.  
  
"Oh Fred" he said approaching her. "I love you too," he said hugging her and kissing her. "Well I'll see you tomorrow" he said walking out.  
  
Fred watched as he left and sighed a happy sigh. She flopped down on her bed. Millions of thoughts raced through her mind. She got back up, took pajamas out of a drawer and headed for her bathroom. Wesley heard her getting pajamas and hading into the bathroom. He slowly opened the door and walked in. The bathroom door was open a bit. Fred's back was facing Wesley. He watched as she pulled off her shirt and she had her jeans and a black bra on. He looked closely and what were usually hidden by shirts, were criss cross marks on her back and a burned in tattoo on her skin. It was faded, but still red and it was a number. He knew the cross marks were from being lashed, but he couldn't explain the tattoo. He kept watching her. She took off her bra revealing her bare back. Her skin was so perfect and smooth. She was so petite and fragile. Next she unzipped her jeans and slid then off. Then glided over hips and to the floor. She had a fitting pair of black panties on. She pulled on a white tank top and white shorts. Her legs were long and thin, and her body was perfect. Wesley stood in awe at her and then left before she caught him.  
  
She pulled the covers over and slid into bed. The large comforter looked like a see around her tiny body. She turned off the light and fell asleep.  
  
The next morning the sun woke her up. She looked at her clock, which read 7: 37 am. She decided it was time to get up.  
  
***  
  
Wesley awoke to his alarm clock screeching at him. He looked over and it read 7:35 am. He wanted to get into work early to take Fred out to breakfast.  
  
***  
  
Fred got up and took a quick shower. She changed into a nice blue top and a jean mini skirt.  
  
***  
  
Wesley got up and took a shower and dressed. He wore a pale gray shirt and black pants. He grabbed a jacket and headed to the hotel.  
  
When he arrived no one was in the lobby, but he noticed his office door slightly open and a light was on. He walked closer to the door and saw a figure sitting at the desk. He couldn't make out who it was. He slowly approached the doorknob and opened the door more. He walked in and saw Fred reading.  
  
"Oh Fred" he said a little startled but relieved.  
  
"Oh Wesley I was just, ah, reading" she said closing the book and standing.  
  
"How did you get into my office?" he asked.  
  
"Umm it was unlocked," she said.  
  
"Oh, I thought I locked it, well any way in came in early to bring you out to breakfast" he explained.  
  
"Really, okay" she said smiling and walking out. They went out to breakfast. When they returned Angel and Cordy were at the front desk and Gunn was sitting on a sofa.  
  
"Good Morning Wesley" Angel greeted as they walked into the lobby.  
  
"Hello" he replied nervously.  
  
"Where did you two go?" he asked walking over to them.  
  
"Oh, we just went out for breakfast" Fred explained.  
  
"Oh, okay" Angel said turning back to the desk.  
  
"So, any cases or anything?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Nope, it's been a nice vision free day, so far" she replied.  
  
"That's good, I guess" Fred said walking over to Cordy.  
  
The rest of the day went by slowly. Gunn always was staring at Fred, but he couldn't help it. A few times Fred caught him, but she didn't say anything. At the end of the day, every one went home, except Wesley. Fred went into his office after every one left. She closed the door and clicked made Wesley look up.  
  
"Oh hello Fred, I'm almost done here" he said looking back to his work.  
  
"Okay, but I need to talk to you," she said.  
  
"Sure, what is it?" he asked, looking back up at her.  
  
"I, well, I noticed Charles staring at me a few times today" she said.  
  
"And?" Wesley asked.  
  
"And, I didn't feel very comfortable. If this is the way he's going to be around me" she started.  
  
"Fred, do you want me to talk to him?" he asked.  
  
"No, no, but what should I do, ignore it or talk to him?" she asked a little nervous.  
  
"Don't talk to him, just yet. If he keeps uncomforting you, then I will speak with him, okay?" he said.  
  
"Okay, thanks" she said turning and walking out.  
  
Wesley smiled as she left and returned to his work.  
  
To be continued. 


	2. A New Beginning Chapter 2: A Move

A New Beginning Chapter 2: A Move  
  
Hyperion Hotel 10:00 am. Fred is in Wesley's office with him. Cordy and Angel are playing with Connor. Gunn is not at work yet.  
  
"Who's a good boy?" Cordy says in her baby voice. "Yes you're so cute, that" she stops suddenly.  
  
"Cordy?" Angel asked. She didn't respond just looked at the floor wide- eyed. "Cordy?" he yelled putting Connor down and kneeling in front of her.  
  
"There's a woman. She's running down an alley and a vampire, a group of vampires. She's trapped and they kill her. God there's so much blood, Angel," she said almost crying.  
  
"Where is she?" he asked concerned.  
  
"Umm, on Mayberry Blvd. There's an alley off the corner. She's stuck there," she explained.  
  
"Okay. Wesley!" Angel called. Wesley looked up from his work and walked out of his office.  
  
"Yes" he said.  
  
"Cordy had a vision we have to fight," he explained.  
  
"Okay" he said heading to the weapon cabinet.  
  
"Fred, page Gunn" Angel ordered.  
  
"Okay" she said hurrying back into the office. After a minute or so, she came back out.  
  
"He didn't answer," she explained.  
  
"Okay we'll have to do this ourselves," Angel said as they all left except Fred. She stayed to watch Connor.  
  
About half an hour later, Gunn came in.  
  
"Hey" he greeted.  
  
"Hey" Fred said plainly.  
  
"Where is every one?" he asked.  
  
"They had to go and fight" she said. "Cordy got a vision," she explained.  
  
"Oh" he replied.  
  
"We paged you, but you never answered" she said.  
  
"Oh sorry, I think it was off" he explained.  
  
They sat in silence for a while until Gunn broke the mood.  
  
"So?" he asked.  
  
"So" she replied.  
  
"I've been meaning to talk to," he explained.  
  
"Okay" she said nervously.  
  
"I, Fred I like you, a lot. And I thought you liked me too" he said.  
  
"Charles" she started.  
  
"No, I thought you liked me. But I guess you didn't and I am torn. I haven't slept or even eaten in days," he said.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I couldn't be with you any more" she explained.  
  
"Why?" he asked standing.  
  
She stood also and backed away.  
  
"What?" she replied.  
  
"Why won't you be with me any more?" he asked closing in on her.  
  
"I just…" she started.  
  
"Was is Wesley?" he asked forcing her into the garden.  
  
"No" she said.  
  
"Then what is it?" he yelled.  
  
"Charles, please" she pleaded walking into the garden.  
  
"Answer me!" he yelled. "Was I not fast enough? Was that it?" he asked grabbing.  
  
"Charles stop!" she yelled. Gunn grabbed her and starting groping her. He kissed her violently. "Please stop it!" she begged pounding his chest.  
  
"You're too weak for me" he said. He grabbed her skirt and lifted it up. Fred kicked him away and ran. He caught her and forced her to the floor. She squired underneath him and started to punch his chest. He forced her skirt up a little until something hit hi \m in the back of the neck.  
  
***  
  
Lorne was upstairs and heard Fred scream. He ran down the stairs and saw Gunn on top of her in the garden. He ran inside and hit him over the head with an umbrella.  
  
***  
  
Gunn looked up to see Lorne and punched him, sending across the courtyard. He turned his attention back to Fred. When he turned to her, she punched him and ran into the hotel. She dialed a number quickly on her cell phone.  
  
***  
  
Wesley and Cordy and Angel headed back to the car, their weapons showered with blood and some on their clothes. Wesley sat in the passengers seat when his phone rang. He took it out and answered.  
  
"Hello?" he asked.  
  
***  
  
"Wesley!" Fred screamed. She was running with the phone. "You need to help me please. He's attacking me!" she screamed as Gunn pushed her to the floor. Her head started to bleed and the phone flew out of her hand.  
  
***  
  
"Fred? Wesley asked into the phone.  
  
"What, Fred are you okay," he asked as he heard her scream.  
  
He listened to Fred scream and heard a punch and the tearing of clothing.  
  
"We need to get back to hotel, some one is attacking Fred," he said. Angel sped down the streets of L.A. and rushed to the hotel.  
  
***  
  
"Charles stop!" she yelled as he ripped her skirt. He spread her legs and she kicked hi in the face, sending him flying. She got up and Gunn chased her. He tackled her and she fell to the floor. She was near the weapon cabinet now. She pushed him off again and grabbed a sword. He stood across from her. She swung at him but missed. Gunn knocked it out her hands and grabbed for himself. He swung at her and cut her arms a few times. She winced at the pain and started crying. Suddenly Lorne came in back of Gunn and knocked hi out with a fire extinguisher. Gunn fell to the ground Fred cried and sank to the floor in shock. Her skirt was ripped and she could still fell his touch on her legs and body. Lorne walked to her and she backed away. He picked Gunn up and threw him onto the front lawn. She tried to stand but couldn't.  
  
Suddenly Wesley, Angel and Cordy came in and saw Fred.  
  
"Fred! What happened?" Wesley asked as he looked at her cuts.  
  
"He…he grabbed me" she stuttered out.  
  
"Who?" he asked. Fred just shook her head. "We need to know," he said. He looked up at Angel and Cordy and then to Lorne. "Lorne, who did this?" he asked standing.  
  
"I don't think you want to know" Lorne answered.  
  
"Lorne, who did this?" he asked again a little more angrily.  
  
"Gunn" Lorne whispered.  
  
Wesley turned back to Fred in horror. She looked up at him tears streaming down her face. He knelt next to her and she backed away.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you," he said. He put his hand to her knee. She looked up at him and tried to stand up. She pushed her self up, but almost fell. He caught her and picked her up in his arms. She tried to fight but was to weak. She cried into his shoulder. He carried her up to her room and placed her on the bed.  
  
"We need to get you cleaned up," he said.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Do you want a bath?" he asked.  
  
She nodded again. Wesley knew a nice soothing bath would calm her down and clean her cut. He went into the bathroom and turned on the tub faucet. He took a bottle of bath bubbles and poured it in the water. He went back out to Fred and helped her undress. She tried to take off her shirt, but her arms hurt and she was in too much of a shock.  
  
"Put your arms up please," he said. She obeyed. He lifted the shirt off and put it on a chair. "Turn around" he said. Fred turned around. Wes unzipped her skirt and slid it of her. She tensed as he slid it over her hips. He unclasped her bra and she took it off. The he slipped off her panties. She tensed again and held her breath. This was a bad sign.  
  
"I won't hurt you" he reassured her as he gently took them off.  
  
Then her picked her up and placed her in the hot water. She relaxed into the steam and heat. Wesley picked up a cloth and poured liquid body wash on it. He rubbed her back and neck. He massaged her shoulders and she started to relax. Then she leaned back and closed her eyes. He watched her relax. He leaned in and kissed her head. She opened her eyes and saw Wesley. Then she sat up and leaned into him and they kissed passionately. She noticed she was in a bathtub and forgot why. Then remembered what Gunn had done and pulled away. Wesley looked into her fear and tear filled eyes.  
  
"Fred, what's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Charles, he did this," she said.  
  
"I know, but what did he exactly do?" he asked.  
  
She shook her head no.  
  
"Fred I need to know" he said leaning into her.  
  
"He, he just…got grabby" she said looking down and playing with the bubbles.  
  
"What else? I saw your, ah, skirt" he said hesitantly.  
  
"He ah, ripped it," she said as tears flowed down her cheeks.  
  
"Oh Fred I had no idea" he said brushing a hand across her face.  
  
"I tried to push him off," she cried.  
  
"I'm so sorry" he said kneeling next to her.  
  
"I was to weak and he… he…" she put her head in her hands and started crying hard. Wesley put his arms around her and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shoulder. Wesley grabbed a towel with one hand and wrapped it around Fred. He lifted her up and carried her to her bed. She put on her pajamas and Wesley helped her under the covers. He kissed her and then kissed her forehead. He turned to leave.  
  
"Wait" she said. Wesley turned around and walked to her.  
  
"What?" he asked kneeling net to her.  
  
"You can you wait until I fall asleep?" she asked.  
  
"Sure" he said. He joined her on the bed and wrapped his arms around her. Wesley watched her sleep and listened to her breath. It was soothing and soon he fell asleep too. They lied there all night and fell asleep in each other's arms. 


	3. A New Beginning Chapter 3: First Date

A New Beginning Chapter 3: First Date  
  
The next morning Wesley woke up at 4: 37 am and snuck out of Fred's bed. He pulled an extra blanket over her and went down the stairs to go home. He walked out quietly and drove home. Wesley didn't see the figure in the shadows that watched him leave.  
  
Fred woke up around 7:30 am and decided to get up and get dressed. She turned over on her side and noticed Wesley was gone, but there was a not on his pillow. She picked it up and it read:  
  
Dear Fred,  
  
Sorry I had to leave this morning, but I didn't want Angel to get mad or suspicious about me staying over for a night. I love you so much and I will be in for work at the normal time. Talk to you then. I love you.  
  
Love,  
  
Wesley  
  
Fred smiled at the note and put it in her drawer. She got up and got ready for work. It took her a little longer than usually because she was in pain, but dressed as quickly as she could. She went down to the lobby and saw Angel and Cordy. Wesley hadn't arrived yet and either had Gunn.  
  
Around 10:00 am Wesley showed up and seemed a little angry.  
  
"Wesley?" Fred asked cautiously.  
  
"Yes" he replied not stopping. Fred followed him to his office.  
  
"Where's Charles?" she asked.  
  
"We won't have to worry about him for a while" he replied, which scared Fred.  
  
"Okay, but why?" she asked. They entered the office and Fred sat down in a chair and Wesley sat behind the desk.  
  
"I've spoken to him and I told him not to come in for a while," he explained.  
  
"Oh, okay" she replied still scared.  
  
"Any way, I've been meaning to speak to you," he said still in a firm voice.  
  
"Oh, did I do something wrong?" she asked a little scared. Wesley looked up at her question and saw fear in her eyes.  
  
"No of course not" he said softly walking around the desk to her.  
  
"Oh" she replied.  
  
"I wanted to ask you, if you wanted to go out, to eat" he asked bashfully putting his head down.  
  
"Sure! I'd love to!" she said jumping up.  
  
"Great!" he said smiling at her. "Where would you like to go?" he asked.  
  
"I don't care any where," she said.  
  
"Okay, would you like to come to my apartment and I'll make you dinner?" he suggested.  
  
"Sure! That'd be great!" she said smiling brightly. "Oh what should I wear?" she asked excitedly.  
  
"Oh any thing really, but you can get a little dressed up if you'd like" he said.  
  
"Oh definitely" she said.  
  
"Good, now do you want to help me with some work?" he asked smiling at her.  
  
"Yeah" she replied walking to his desk.  
  
They worked all day and Fred couldn't wait until the date and couldn't wait to get ready. They decided she would come over at 7:00 pm. Cordy was so happy for them and agreed to help Fred get ready for their first date.  
  
Wesley left early to get everything ready and get dressed.  
  
Fred and Cordy were up in her room, picking out clothes.  
  
"Okay, let's see" Cordy said opening her closet and drawers.  
  
"What color should I wear?" Fred asked nervously.  
  
"Umm red, red is good and it looks nice on you," she said pulling out a spaghetti strapped red shirt. Then Cordy found a nice black mini skirt and placed them on the bed.  
  
"Oh this is nice and Wesley hasn't seen it yet," she explained. Cordy curled Fred hair and put it up in a bun and let a few curls dangle on the side of her face. When Fred was ready, she looked nice. She wore black sandals, with a little heel. She looked very nice.  
  
"Wow" Cordy said. "You look great! Wesley is going to flip when he sees you," she said.  
  
"Really" she asked and Cordy nodded her head.  
  
Wesley was in his apartment fixing dinner and getting ready. He wore a nice black button up shirt with black pants. He gelled his hair, but didn't slick it back. It was spiked. A different look for Wesley, but it looked good. Wesley waited nervously for Fred. He looked at his clock and it read 7:03 pm. Suddenly he heard a knock at the door and got up to answer it. When he opened the door Cordy was standing there.  
  
"Cordy?" he asked confused. "Is Fred okay?" he asked concerned.  
  
"Hi, yeah, I just wanted to make sure everything was perfect before Fred got here" she explained stepping into his apartment.  
  
"Okay" he said as she placed a bottle on wine on the table. "I already got wine," he explained.  
  
"Oh well here's extra" she said looking around. "Good everything is perfect have fun," she said leaving.  
  
"Thanks" he said as she left. A few minutes later there was another knock at the door. He got up and eagerly answered it. He opened it and Fred stood there looking like an angel.  
  
"Hello" she said.  
  
"Uh, hello" he choked out. "You look great," he said as he opened the door more.  
  
"Thanks you too" she replied walking in. Wesley closed the door and took her jacket.  
  
"Well everything is ready," he said as he showed her to the table.  
  
"Okay" she replied.  
  
They sat down and Wesley served spaghetti and salad. They talked and laughed all through dinner. Fred helped clean up and then they sat on the couch.  
  
"So, how was it?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, great" she said smiling contently.  
  
"I bought some wine, if you'd like some" he said pouring a glass.  
  
"Sure, thank you" she replied taking the glass and sipping it.  
  
"Good?" he asked pouring himself a glass.  
  
"Yes, very" she replied.  
  
Wesley sat next to Fred and took a sip himself.  
  
"So, how are you doing?" he asked seriously.  
  
"Oh, umm, good, I guess" she replied.  
  
"You guess?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I mean I didn't expect him to do that" she said looking down and then up to Wesley. "We are talking about Gunn right?" she asked a little unsure.  
  
"Yeah" he said. "What did he exactly do?" he asked nervously. Fred's eyes widened and she looked down to her glass again.  
  
"Oh, umm, nothing really" she explained  
  
"Fred, obviously he has affected you in some way and I need to know what he did" he said softly trying not to upset or scare her.  
  
"Well, um he just" she started clearing her throat. "Well at first we were just talking and I told him that you guys went off to fight," she explained.  
  
"Okay" he said.  
  
"Then he asked me why we broke up and if it was you. Of course I said no and then he grabbed me and yelled at me," she said starting to shake. "Then he started grabbing me and I pushed him off. I ran into the courtyard to run outside but he caught me. He hit me around and then Lorne hit him with I think it was an umbrella, but he soon got up and kicked Lorne away" she explained now tears forming. "Then I punched him and ran back into the hotel. That's when I called you. He caught me a few times and I grabbed a sword. He pulled it away from me and cut me. Then Lorne hit him in the head with what I think was a fire extinguisher. Then I cried and Lorne threw him on the front lawn. That's when you arrived" she finished crying, but not hysterically. Wesley pulled her close to him and kissed her on the head.  
  
"Oh Fred I'm sorry" he said hugging her.  
  
"I know," she said resting her head on his chest. They lied back on the couch and rested for a while. Then Fred shot up.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Angel I told him I'd be back tonight" she explained looking at the clock. It read 10:00 pm. "I think I better get going before he worries," she explained grabbing her jacket.  
  
"Yeah, okay" he said. Fred turned to Wesley and kissed him passionately. He kissed her back and hugged her. "Do you want me to drive you back to the hotel?" he asked.  
  
"Do you mind?" she asked shyly.  
  
"Not at all he said grabbing the keys and walking out with Fred. He drove her back to the hotel. They kissed and Fred ran back into the hotel. He watched her wave from the door and then went inside.  
  
Fred walked into the hotel and saw Angel asleep holding Connor on a couch. She went over to him.  
  
"Oh Angel" she said smiling. "Angel" she said rubbing his shoulder. He woke up and stared at her.  
  
"Oh Fred. Hi. I was, ah, waiting for you," he said sitting up readjusting Connor.  
  
"I see that" she said.  
  
"Well did you have a good time?" he asked.  
  
"Yes I did," she said happily. "You should get him to bed" she said.  
  
"Okay, well goodnight" he said going up to his room.  
  
"Good night" she whispered following him up the stairs to her own room.  
  
To be continued. 


	4. A New Beginning Chapter 4: Aided

A New Beginning Chapter 4: Aided  
  
Fred was very happy with their date and was very much in love with Wesley. She and Wesley now had daily lunches and everyday Fred looked forward to them. Working with Gunn was a little awkward, but they got used to it. After Gunn's little incident, he stayed away for a while.  
  
"Well good morning, Fred" Wesley said as she walked down the stairs into the lobby.  
  
"Hello" she greeted running over to him.  
  
"Would you help me in my office" he said winking.  
  
"Sure" she said following him into the office. Cordy looked over to Lorne.  
  
"Those two" she said walking to the file cabinet.  
  
"At least their happy" he said rocking Connor's crib.  
  
"Yeah. Wesley seems so much happier now and so does Fred. I knew they were meant for each other," she said smiling at Connor.  
  
"Who's right for each other?" Angel asked walking over.  
  
"Dah! Fred and Wesley" she said sighing.  
  
"Oh" he said to Lorne.  
  
In the office. Wesley sat in his chair and Fred straddled him and they kissed.  
  
"So, this is what you call working?" Fred asked giggling a bit.  
  
"Yeah" he said laughing. "But actually, I was wondering if you could help me with some of my volumes" he said.  
  
"Sure" Fred said hopping off his lap and sitting on the desk. Wesley stood and took out a couple of heavy books and placed them on the desk. "What do you want me to do?" she asked standing.  
  
"Umm, I need to organize them by a certain category, but I don't know how to categorize them" he said.  
  
"Oh okay" she said looking through the books.  
  
A few hours later Cordy received a vision and they went out to fight. Fred was asked to come along.  
  
They headed down an alley and saw a demon attacking another woman.  
  
"Hey" Angel called out.  
  
The demon turned around and dropped the woman to the ground. The woman looked up and ran. The demon walked towards Angel and the gang.  
  
"Why don't you pick on some one your own size" Angel said walking to the demon.  
  
The demon just grunted and rammed into Angel. Angel with all his might, pushed him away and stabbed him with a sword. The demon backed up and pulled the sword out and threw it to the side. Wesley walked up and he and Angel started to fight the demon. The demon flung Wesley against the wall and they heard a crack.  
  
"Wesley" Fred screamed as he was tossed against the wall.  
  
The demon turned to her and ran for her. Fred not paying attention ran to Wesley's aid. She knelt in front of him and helped him sit up. He looked up and saw the demon behind her. Then the demon grabbed Fred and threw her to the ground.  
  
"Fred!" Wesley yelled standing and running to her.  
  
Fred did not get up, but started to move. The demon kicked her a few times and Angel stepped in stabbing him again and again. Wesley ran to Fred and carried her to a corner. Cordy and Angel fought the demon alone. Coryd got a few scratches, but was able to hold him off unitl Wesley jumped in again. Cordy ran to Fred and helped her to the car. Angel, with one last swing, cut the demon's head off. It fell to the ground and dissolved.  
  
They rushed to the car to see how Fred was. Wesley was still hurt, but did not care.  
  
"Are you okay?" Angel asked waking over, covered in demon gore.  
  
"Yeah, really, I'm okay" she said wincing, but still trying to put on a smile. Wesley, sat next to Fred in the car and lied her in his lap. Angel and Cordy jumped in the front seats and they headed back to the hotel. Fred fell asleep on the way there and Wesley carried her to her room.  
  
He lied her down in her bed. She shifted a bit and then settled under her sheets. Wesley watched her sleep for a little while, until she woke up. She looked around confused and then sat up.  
  
"Where am I?' she asked.  
  
"Fred, you're in your room" he explained sitting on the edge of her bed.  
  
"All I remember in a demon, hurting you! And then I remember being thrown" she said.  
  
"You're okay now" he said.  
  
"My back hurts, though" she said. Sitting up.  
  
Wesley stood and took a bottle of body lotion over to her bed.  
  
"Lay on your stomach, please" he said and she did. He lifted up her shirt and poured some of the strawberry smelling liquid into his hands. He rubbed in on her back and massaged her. He undid all the little knots and kinks in her back. She moaned in pleasure and pain. He stopped for a second.  
  
"No, please continue" she said closing her eyes. He did so and massaged her lower back.  
  
She almost fell asleep, and Wesley saw that, and stopped. He turned her over and pulled the covers over her. He slipped out of her room and headed down to the lobby. He was going to stay, just in case she needed him.  
  
Later that night, she awoke and found no Wesley next to her. She sat up and remembered the events of the evening. She stood up and painfully made her way down the stairs. Wesley was in his office drooping over his book. She walked inot his office quietly. He looked up and saw her and stood. He walked over to her and helped her into a chair.  
  
"What are you doing out of bed?" he asked.  
  
"I just woke up and was wondering where you were" she explained.  
  
"Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" he asked.  
  
"I don't want you to feel like you have to" she said.  
  
"well we can talk on the couch" he said heading to the door.  
  
"Okay" she said standing and they walked over to the couch. They lied down in each other's arms. Wesley grabbed a blanket off the arm of the sofa and placed in over them. He wrapped his arms around her and they fell asleep.  
  
To be continued. 


	5. A New Beginning Chapter 5: The Accident

A New Beginning Chapter 5: The Accident  
  
The next morning, Angel came down stairs and found Fred and Wesley asleep on the couch. He smiled at them and went over to wake them up, before any one else arrived.  
  
"Fred?" Angel whispered as he tapped her shoulder. Fred shifted a bit, but did not wake up. "Fred" he called again a little louder. Fred started to wake up and saw a figure and screamed and fell off the couch.  
  
"Ahh!" she yelled as she fell off the couch and woke Wesley. Angel helped her to her feet.  
  
"Sorry, didn't mean to scare, I was actually trying not to" Nagel said.  
  
"No, you just startled me. I was expecting some one hovering over my head" she said giggling. Wesley stood up and saw Angel helping Fred and went to her side.  
  
"Fred, what happened?" he asked concerned.  
  
"Angel startled me and I screamed and fell off the couch," she explained.  
  
"Oh" he said still a little confused. He looked up to see Angel looking at him quizzically.  
  
"Oh, we fell asleep" he explained.  
  
"I didn't ask" Angel said arms crossed.  
  
"Well, I should get ready for work" Fred said heading to the stairs.  
  
"Yeah, ah, me too" Wesley said heading out. "I will be in soon" he said leaving.  
  
Angel watched as the two made eye contact and smiled. He smiled himself and then headed into the office.  
  
Later that morning Wesley and Cordy came in and proceeded to work. Fred hadn't been down yet, but Angel didn't think anything of it. If she was hurt, he would know.  
  
"Good morning" Cordy greeted as she came in.  
  
"Good morning. How you feeling this morning?" Angel asked approaching her.  
  
"Oh, pretty good, a little soar from the fight, but nothing major" she explained walking to her desk.  
  
"Where's Fred?" Wesley asked looking around.  
  
"Oh, she's still up in her" Angel said.  
  
"God! Is that all you think about. Fred this and Fred that" Cordy said standing and getting a cup of coffee.  
  
"Well excuse me for being concerned. She was hurt last night and I want to make sure she's okay" he explained walking to Cordelia.  
  
"Hey, she looked okay this morning" Angel said, joking. Wesley gave him a look and then went back to talking to Cordy.  
  
"What do you mean?" Cordy asked taking a sip of her coffee.  
  
"Nothing!" Wesley butted in before Angel could answer.  
  
"Well" he started. "I found a little surprise this morning, when I came down stairs" he explained.  
  
"Oh come on, what did they do fall asleep on the couch" she said laughing and walking back to her desk. They looked at her amazed she would know. "oh I was just kidding, you two actually fell asleep" she said laughing.  
  
"It's not that funny" Wesley said a little angry.  
  
"Ha, I knew he wouldn't get any" she said heading into the office.  
  
Wesley and Angel stood I the lobby until they saw Fred come down. She was wearing a red top and a jean mini skirt with tan sandals. Her hair was brushed and curly, extending past her shoulders. She looked beautiful. She had no make up on, but looked very nice.  
  
"Fred, you look, beautiful," Wesley said smiling and walking over to her.  
  
"Oh, thanks, I just decided to do something different with my hair" she said smiling and walking to them.  
  
"Yeah, Fred, you look great" Angel commented and Wesley gave him a dirty look. "What?" he asked taken back.  
  
"Nothing" he said walking with Fred to the front desk. "So did you want to go out for lunch?" he asked almost nervous.  
  
"Sure" she said.  
  
"Great. We can go a little later" he said. "I need to finish up some work first" he explained heading to his office.  
  
A little later, Gunn arrived. He arrived when Fred and Wesley were out at lunch. He entered the lobby and found Angel and Cordy in the office, but no Wes or Fred. They were going through paper work. He entered the office.  
  
"Hey" he greeted.  
  
"Oh, Gunn. Fred and Wesley are out at lunch," Angel explained.  
  
"Oh" he said plainly.  
  
"Umm, we're not really doing anything today. No visions, yet" Cordy explained.  
  
"Oh, so should I stay or" he asked.  
  
"Umm you can hang here we might need you -" Cordy stopped suddenly and sat down.  
  
"Cordy?" Angel asked watching her. Gunn and Angel walked to her.  
  
"Oh God, no" she said closing her eyes.  
  
"Cordy!" Angel said kneeling in front of her.  
  
"Umm, some one cut their breaks. They're going to be hurt!" she said almost crying as she opened her eyes.  
  
"Who?" Angel asked. She looked up at him.  
  
"Wesley and Fred" she said.  
  
"What?" he asked confused.  
  
"In their car. The breaks were cut. They're going to be hurt!" she almost screamed.  
  
"I can't go, it's day light" Angel said.  
  
"Gunn and I will go" she said standing.  
  
"We'll get them out" Gunn said heading out with Cordy.  
  
At the restaurant. Wesley and Fred are finishing up.  
  
"That was good" Fred states taking a sip of her water.  
  
"Yeah. You sure you don't want coke or something else to drink?" he asked.  
  
"No, no thank you. I never liked coke that much" she said sipping more of her water.  
  
"Why not?" he asked drinking his coke.  
  
"Well I learned that if you put an iron nail in a bottle of coke, in 72 hours it will be dissolved" she said. Wesley almost choked on his coke and put it back on the table.  
  
"Good to know" he said.  
  
They paid for the check and were ready to leave. They left and went to the car. Wesley started the car and they started to drive.  
  
"So, that was nice" Fred said.  
  
"Yeah" he said.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"The car is driving weird," he said looking down at the brake and gas petals.  
  
"Wesley!" Fred shouted. He looked up. He put his foot on the brake but it didn't work. He violently turned and hit another car, and their car flipped and landed on the roof.  
  
A few minutes later, Wesley woke up to find himself upside down and bleeding. He looked over at Fred. She was unconscious and bleeding badly.  
  
To be continued. 


	6. A New Beginning Chapter 6: After Math

A New Beginning  
  
Chapter 6: After Math  
  
"Oh, God, Fred!" Wesley yelled. "Fred!" he yelled again. He unbuckled his seat belt and fell to the ground. He climbed out the window and stumbled a bit but caught his balance. He went around to the other side. He opened the door and dragged Fred out of the car. He laid her on the ground on her back. Her head was bleeding. He reached for his cell phone and checked to see if it worked. He called the office.  
  
"Come on pick up" Wesley said as the phone rang. (Shows Wesley)  
  
"Angel Investigations, we help the helpless. How can we help you?" Angel said. (Shows Angel on phone)  
  
  
  
"Hello?" Angel asked again.  
  
"Angel" Wesley said shakily. (Shows Wesley on his cell phone)  
  
"Wesley?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yeah" he replied.  
  
"Cordy had a vision about your accident. Are you okay?" he asked concerned.  
  
"Well, umm, no" Wesley said with terror in his voice. (Shows Wesley holding Fred)  
  
"What happened?" Angel asked. (Shows Angel)  
  
"Well, I tried to put on my brakes, but they didn't work. I turned and we hit another car and flipped over and landed on the roof. I was able to get out and get Fred out to," Wesley explained.  
  
"Is she okay?" Angel asked worried.  
  
"Well, not exactly." Wesley said. "She's bleeding and she's unconscious," he said.  
  
"Cordy and Gunn should be coming, where exactly are you?" he asked.  
  
"Umm, on the corner near the park" Wesley said.  
  
"I'll call them and tell them," he explained hanging up.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lorne asked.  
  
"Umm, they got in an accident" Angel said.  
  
"Are they okay?" Lorne asked following him.  
  
"He is, but Fred's…not" Angel said heading to the phone. He called Cordy on the phone. "Cordy! They're near the park. He just called. They were in an accident," he explained. "Okay, bye" he said hanging up.  
  
Cordy and Gunn are heading to the scene. Cordy jumps out and runs to Wesley.  
  
"Did she wake up yet?" Cordy asked.  
  
"No, not yet. I'm so worried" Wesley said as Gunn came over too.  
  
"I know" Cordy said.  
  
"I checked her pulse just a minute ago" Wes said.  
  
"Well?" Gunn asked impatiently.  
  
"It was faint, but she's still breathing" Wesley said as he pulled out a hanker chief and put it to her gash on her head. "Come on get her up" Wesley said. Gunn and Wesley carried her gently to the truck and placed her in the truck.  
  
"We need to get her to the hospital" Wesley said.  
  
"Yeah, alright" Gunn said. "Get in" he ordered.  
  
Wesley called ahead of time to tell them to wait outside for them. As they pulled up to the entrance, a nurse came running out with a doctor and a stretch bed. They helped her onto the bed and into the hospital.  
  
"Wait here" the nurse ordered.  
  
"Oh God, I hope she is okay"  
  
"Well if you paid more attention" Gunn mumbled.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Wesley said angrily.  
  
"Nothing, just, I don't think this would happened if she was with me," Gunn said approaching him.  
  
"I doubt that, you drive recklessly" Wesley said stepping up to him.  
  
"Yeah, well I wasn't a rebound" he said.  
  
"Hey, hey, Gunn cool it" Cordy said pushing them apart.  
  
"Yeah what ever" he said walking away.  
  
"You better get fixed up," Cordy said to Wesley.  
  
Wesley went up to a nurse and was cleaned up. After he was all 'fixed up', he sat on the bed. He looked through the door into the next room. He saw Fred lying on a bed with a few nurses and doctors around her.  
  
"Oh God, please help her" Wesley whispered.  
  
About an hour later, a nurse came out. Cordy and Gunn rose and walked over.  
  
"She'll be fine, she did wake up. He has a slight head injury, but nothing serious," the nurse explained. "You can see her now" she said. Cordy and Gunn followed the nurse into her room. Fred was lying on a bed with a bandage around her head and was half-awake.  
  
"Your friend had an x-ray, just in case. The results will come out in a few minutes." She explained. "I will bring him in to see her too," she said.  
  
"Is he alright?" Cordy asked.  
  
"He should be, her results came and no broken bones," the nurse said as she left. Wesley arrived moments later and walked towards Fred.  
  
Fred saw three blurry figures in front of her. She sat up a little and her focus came through.  
  
"Wesley?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's me, Cordy and Gunn" Wesley said softly as he came closer. "You okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, obviously my head hurts, and my back, but that's it. But are you okay?" she asked worried.  
  
"Yeah" he said smiling and caressing her face.  
  
"They're going over your results now" Cordy explained.  
  
"Oh, okay" Fred said.  
  
Then the nurse came in.  
  
"Can I speak with you two?" the nurse said. Cordy and Gunn followed her out.  
  
"What's wrong?" Cordy asked.  
  
"Well your friend is fine. He can go home tonight. Your other friend, she seems to be fine and but should stay tonight," she explained.  
  
"I think she'd be more comfortable home," Cordy said. "Can we bring her home?" Cordy asked.  
  
"If you really want to, but I think the doctors want to record her results over night too" the nurse explained.  
  
"Oh okay" she said going back to Fred and Wesley. "Well, Wesley, can go tonight if you want to" she explained. "But Fred, they want you to stay over night" she explained.  
  
"I will stay with you, if you want?" Wesley asked Fred.  
  
"No you go home, rest," Fred said.  
  
"No I don't want to leave you" Wesley persisted.  
  
"Okay, if you really want to stay, thanks" she said smiling.  
  
"Good, Gunn can you call Angel and let him know what's happening" Wesley ordered.  
  
"Yeah sure" he said leaving.  
  
Wesley slept in a chair next to Fred's bed and held her hand all night. In the middle of the night Fred was woke up and woke Wesley up also. She looked tired and almost scared.  
  
"Fred, what's wrong?" Wesley asked as he woke up.  
  
"I j-just couldn't sleep" she explained.  
  
"You stayed up?" he asked. She just nodded.  
  
"Well, I'll get you home tonioght. Obviously you don't like being here. Okay?" he said standing up and waking up more. She nodded again and he went to talk to a doctor. He came back a few minutes later.  
  
"The doctor said you can go home now, even though you didn't sleep much, you can go home and rest" he explained walking over to her.  
  
"Okay, thanks" she said getting up. She got dressed and they left.  
  
They drove back to hotel. Fred fell asleep on the ride back and Wesley carried her into the hotel. Angel was waiting there for them.  
  
"Is she okay?" Angel asked walking to them.  
  
"Well, she fell asleep, we need to get her to bed now" Wesley said carrying her to her room. Angel followed him.  
  
Wesley placed her on her bed and pulled a blanket over Fred.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked noticing his bandages.  
  
"Me, yeah, but I'm worried about her" he said. "Who would cut the brakes?" he asked angrily. "You said Cordy had a vision about this?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, she knew you're brakes were cut and she and Gunn drove over to the restaurant, but you were gone and then you called. I called her to tell her where to go, and I guess she found you" he said.  
  
"Yeah, well can I stay here tonight?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, they room next door is empty" he explained.  
  
"Thanks," he said walking down the hallway.  
  
Wesley settled into his room and plopped down no his bed. He couldn't sleep well though. He was so worried about Fred and felt terrible that he got her hurt.  
  
Later that night Fred woke up and couldn't get back to sleep. She was worried about Wesley and knew how guilty he felt. She was more upset with the tension in Gunn's voice and body as he spoke to Wesley. She decided to get up and take a walk. She walked out of her room and down the hallway and saw the room next to hers open. She peeked in and saw a figure under the sheets. She walked closer and realized it was Wesley. She didn't know he was awake.  
  
"Oh poor Wesley" she said and he turned to her. Startled, she jumped and almost ran out.  
  
"Fred, it's okay, I was awake" he replied sitting up.  
  
"Oh sorry" she said walking to him.  
  
"Is everything okay?" he asked standing up.  
  
"Yeah, I just can't sleep" she said.  
  
"You want to sleep in here, with me?" he asked motioning to the bed. She smiled a little and walked closer to him shaking her head, yes. He pulled the covers down and helped her into the bed. She crawled in and curled into a ball. He slipped into bed next to her and pulled her close to him. Fred seemed a little warm, he noticed. She had a few layers on and seemed uncomfortable. She sat up suddenly and tore off her sweater and flew it to the floor. She lowered under the sheets again. He watched her sleep and smiled at her.  
  
To be continued. 


	7. Chapter 7: The next Step

A New Beginning Chapter 7: The Next Step  
  
Fred and Wesley recovered their accident, together. Even though Wesley's car really didn't. Fred's injuries healed in a few days and soon they were both back to normal.  
  
Wesley is in his office reading and Angel and Cordy were playing with Connor. Gunn was playing with his Game Boy and Fred was in her room.  
  
Fred was coming down the stairs.  
  
"Good Morning" she greeted to everyone happily.  
  
"Good morning, Fred" Angel replied.  
  
"Where's Wesley?" she asked looking around and then to the office. "Oh, is he working already" she said running into his office. She quietly snuck in and closed the door. Wesley looked up as the door clicked.  
  
"Oh good morning, Fred" Wesley said smiling.  
  
"Good morning. How are you doing this morning?" she asked.  
  
"Good and you" he asked standing and walking over to her.  
  
"Good, but I'm better now that I'm with you" she said pulling Wesley closer to her by his shirt. They kissed and Fred ran her hands over his chest and shoulders. Wesley wrapped his arms around her small, petite waist and hugged her tightly. They pulled apart and Fred smiled her beautiful smile. Wesley couldn't help but smile back and just hug her.  
  
"So, whatcha doing this morning?" she asked pulling away again.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just reading a little," he explained.  
  
"Oh, well I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight, or just have a nice dinner with me?" she asked almost nervous.  
  
"Of course I would. Do you want me to come here?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I'll cook dinner and get every one out of the hotel tonight, just so we can have a nice romantic dinner" she said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.  
  
"Good, I'll come over around 7:00?" he asked.  
  
"That's perfect," she said.  
  
  
  
"No, you're perfect" he said kissing her again and squeezing her tight.  
  
"Oww" she said pulling away.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" he asked worried.  
  
"I'm not perfect yet," she said holding her side.  
  
"Your side still hurts?" he asked.  
  
"Just a little, but it's much better" she said.  
  
"Okay. Well you can help me work in here if you'd like or you can leave me all alone in my lonely office to work all day by my-" Wesley started to complain.  
  
"Okay, I'll help you" she said rolling her eyes and smiling at his complaining.  
  
"Good. I need to re-install programs on my computer and I need your help" he said turning and walking around his desk to sit down. He put up his computer and logged on. Fred went up behind him to see the screen. "Here, sit here" he said pointing to his lap. Fred gladly sat down and played with his laptop.  
  
They stayed in the office for hours and then finally came out. Every one knew about their big date. When they came out, lips locked, the hotel was completely evacuated. The skipped the dinner and went straight to dessert. They went up the stairs and Fred led him to her room.  
  
They entered and Wesley flopped Fred on her bed. She tore off her sweater and threw it to the floor. Wesley undid his shirt and threw it to the floor as well. Fred reached for his belt buckle and undid it. She ripped it off and threw it across the room. Wesley straddled Fred and undid her pants. Gently unzipping her jeans as Fred wriggled out of them. He pulled them off and tossed them aside.  
  
Fred slowly unzipped Wesley's pants and pulled them off as well. Wesley kicked then aside. He lowered himself to Fred and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close to her. Wesley slid in hand behind her back and the other in her hair.  
  
He slid his hand under her back and undid her bra. Fred was surprised, but went along. He pulled it off and tossed it aside. Fred pushed Wesley up and lifted his shirt off him and threw it to the floor. Wesley pulled Fred's shirt off as well and stared down at her perfect body. She still had a slight bruise ob her side, but her skin was still smooth and perfect.  
  
Then Wesley placed kisses up and her body stopping at her stomach. He rubbed his hand over her and began taking off her panties. He tossed them aside and lowered himself on her. Fred moaned in pleasure.  
  
He played with her body until she started to take off his boxers. He leaned into her and kissed her allowing his tongue to slip into her mouth. She lifted her hands up and wrapped them around him. Wesley slid in hand under her, holding her back and the other ran down her thighs. He then allowed all his weight on her and she arched into him. Wesley didn't know if they were moving to fast, but they couldn't stop now. Fred didn't know if they were moving to fast also, but she knew they couldn't stop now. She arched into Wesley as he entered her causing her moan in pleasure.  
  
  
  
The next morning, Fred woke up and saw Wesley next to her with his hands around her waist. She turned to face him and smiled at his sleeping form. She brushed a curl away from his and Wesley opened his yes. He smiled at her and sat up. Fred sat up also and they kissed.  
  
"That was amazing," he said caressing her face.  
  
"Yes, it was" she said smiling at his touch. She sat up more and started to get out of bed.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked almost worried.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower," she said running into the bathroom. Wesley realized that he stayed over all night and he actually did sleep with Fred.  
  
He hopped out of bed and followed her into the shower. Fred was surprised by this, but let him in. He massaged her back and neck and she washed him also. A few minutes later they stepped out and got dressed for work.  
  
They walked into the lobby and found no one was in yet. They smiled at each other and walked into the lobby. The sat on the front desk and waited for them. A few minutes later Angel walked out of his room and saw them.  
  
"Oh hello. Next time, can you guys keep it down, Connor was up all night," he said as he passed them and headed for the basement. The looked at each other, red in the face.  
  
To be continued. 


	8. Chapter 8

A New Beginning Chapter 8: Morning Sickness  
  
Wesley and Fred slept together frequently over the next week or so, at Wesley's apartment. One morning, not after they were together, Fred came down the stairs looking sick, tired and almost weak. Wesley looked up as she was coming down and ran to her with concern.  
  
"Fred, what's wrong?" he asked worried.  
  
"I, I just don't feel well," she said as Wesley helped her to the couch.  
  
"I'll get you a glass of water," he said going to the kitchen.  
  
"Thanks, Wesley" she said rubbing her stomach.  
  
Wesley came back and gave Fred the glass of water. She took a small sip.  
  
"Oh God" she said putting her hand to her mouth and running to the bathroom.  
  
Wesley went to the door and listened to Fred heave. He knocked lightly.  
  
"Fred, are you okay?" he asked.  
  
She flushed toilet, drank a glass of water and opened the door.  
  
"I'm, I'm fine" she said walking out. Wesley helped her to the couch and she lied down.  
  
"Why do you think you're sick?" he asked almost scared.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm worried" she said.  
  
"I know, me too" he said caressing her face. Angel suddenly walked in and saw Fred looking pale, paler than Angel.  
  
"Fred are you okay?" he asked walking over.  
  
"Well, not really, she just…got sick" Wesley explained.  
  
"Oh Fred, I'm so sorry" he said.  
  
"I'm fine now" she said.  
  
"Well, just take it easy" Wesley said.  
  
"I will, I will" she said.  
  
Later that day, Fred was feeling a little better and Wesley wanted to talk to her.  
  
"Fred?" he asked. Fred looked up from her book to see Wesley standing at her door way.  
  
"Yes, Wesley, come in" she said closing the book and putting it down.  
  
"Fred, I've been meaning to speak with you," he said walking in and sitting on her bed.  
  
"Okay" she said.  
  
"Umm, I'm a little worried" he started.  
  
"Why?" she asked almost annoyed.  
  
"Well, I'm worried that you might be, you know" he said.  
  
"What? Pregnant?" she said.  
  
"Yes" he replied a little ashamed. Fred laughed right out load and it almost scared him.  
  
"Wesley, I'm on the pill. You shouldn't have too much to worry about" she said laughing.  
  
"Oh, okay" he said.  
  
"Oh you're so cute when you're worried" she said smiling.  
  
"Oh really" he said leaning into her and kissing her. Fred pushed him back.  
  
"Wait I don't want you getting sick and I don't want to get sick again" she said.  
  
"Okay I understand" he said. "Here lie down and I'll stay with you" he said as she lied down.  
  
Fred lied down and Wesley lied down next to her and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Wesley woke up a little later and saw Fred sleeping peacefully next to him. He smiled at her and brushed hair away from her face. She shifted a little and settled into him. He felt her warm body next to him and held her tighter. Wesley looked out the window and saw it was already dark. ' How long were we asleep?' he thought. He started to get up and gently lifted Fred from his side. She shifted a bit and then rolled to her other side. He got up and headed to the door. He quietly left and went down the stairs. He saw Angel at the front desk. He walked to him.  
  
"angel" he greeted. Angel turned to him.  
  
"hey Wes" he said.  
  
"what time is it?" he asked  
  
"Umm, about 8:00 pm" he said.  
  
"Oh we slept late" he said.  
  
"I guess so, how is she?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, good, for now" he said. "I don't know why she got sick, but she should be fine later" he explained.  
  
"Good" he said looking back to his papers.  
  
Wesley headed to his office and packed up his stuff to go home.  
  
Up in Fred's room, Fred woke up and saw it was nighttime and no Wesley next to her. She got up a little dizzy and went to the door she reached for the handle to lean on and missed. She fell to the floor knocking a lamp over with her. The lamp made a crash to the floor and cut Fred's hand. She tried to get up but was too weak. She managed to pull the door open a crack from the bottom.  
  
Wesley heard a crash and headed for the stairs.  
  
Then Fred called out to Wesley the best she could.  
  
"Wesley!" she called in a weak and strained voice. Wesley heard his name in a slight whisper. He darted up the stairs, followed by Angel. They headed to her room. Wesley could see from the landing, Fred's hand at the edge of the door. He ran up to it and gently pushed it open, enough for him to slide in. He knelt next to Fred and Angel entered and saw Fred. Wesley checked her pulse and then lifted her up and gently placed her on the bed. Angel helped him and went into the bathroom to get a glass of water.  
  
"What happened?" Angel asked entering  
  
"I don't know. I knew she wasn't feeling well, but now I'm worried" he said stroking her hair. Fred started to shift and wake up. She looked up with blurred vision and saw Wesley hovering over her. She started to sit up and Wesley helped her.  
  
"what? What happened?" she asked confused.  
  
"We though you tell us" Angel said.  
  
"I don't remember. I woke up and saw it was dark out. Then I stood up to go downstairs and I collapsed, I guess" she said rubbing her temples.  
  
"do you want some aspirin?" Wesley asked watching her.  
  
"Umm, yeah I think so, yes please" she said looking up.  
  
Angel went to the bathroom and brought out a couple of pills. She downed the drugs and lied back down.  
  
"You okay now?" he asked again. Fred looked up at him almost annoyed but then saw the worry in his eyes.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine, don't worry" she said. Patting his arm. He kissed her on the head and then walked out followed by Angel. Angel closed the door and they both stopped outside her room.  
  
"Do you really think she's okay?" Angel asked.  
  
"I don't know" Wesley said heading down the stairs.  
  
To Be continued. 


	9. Chapter 9: Hurt

A New Beginning Chapter 9: Hurt  
  
Fred was feeling better and hadn't been sick or feeling sick for a few days. Everyone was preoccupied and was working. Fred went downstairs to see everyone and see what was going on.  
  
As she descended down the stairs she saw Cordy and Angel at the front desk and Wesley in his office. She went to the front desk and sat down.  
  
"Hi, Fred" Cordy greeted.  
  
"Hi" she said plainly.  
  
"How are you?" Angle asked.  
  
"Good, well not exactly good but better" she explained not really looking at them.  
  
"Wesley's in his office" Cordy said.  
  
"Oh, okay, great" she said as she went to his office. She approached and knocked lightly. Wesley looked up and went to the door. He opened it and Fred walked in and sat in a chair.  
  
"Hi, Fred" he said closing the door. "How are you feeling today?" he asked.  
  
"Oh good" she said.  
  
"That's good. We were thinking of going out tonight? Is that okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's great" she said.  
  
"Good, we can go to a club and relax" he said.  
  
"Okay, good" she said almost nervous.  
  
"We'll leave around 8:30, okay?" he said.  
  
"Yeah" she said.  
  
  
  
Cordy picked out an outfit for Fred. They all left, including Angel, and went to a new club Cordelia found.  
  
They enter the loud club and see people dancing and drinking. Wesley finds a table and Angel sits at the bar. Cordy, Gunn, Fred and Wesley sit down at the table and order drinks.  
  
They sit and drink for a little while until Cordy, a little drunk, gets up and dances with Gunn. Fred and Wesley watch them and laugh because Gunn can't dance. Later that evening Fred was looking sleepy and drooping over her drink. Wesley noticed and called Cordy and Gunn back to the table.  
  
"We should go, Fred's tired" he said.  
  
"Oh you're no fun" Cordy said, drunkenly.  
  
"And you've had too much to drink" Wesley replied.  
  
"Whatever" she said.  
  
They waved to Angel and left the club. As they entered the street they heard the crash of trashcans in an alley. Angel and Wesley ran to the scene followed by Gunn, Fred and Cordy. They stopped at the entrance of the alley. A demon, seven feet tall, spiny and slimy, was attacking a man and threw him to the ground. Angel ran in the battle and kicked the demon. The demon turned around and started to fight Angel.  
  
"RUN!" Angel yelled to the man as he distracted the demon. The man ran away. Wesley ran to the car and got weapons. He rushed back and gave Gunn a sword, Angel a sword and a cross bow to Fred. He used a dagger himself. Fred stayed behind with Cordy as they guys fought.  
  
The demon threw Gunn away and he slammed to the floor. He got back up, slowly and continued fighting. The demon, in one swipe, threw all three of them to the ground. Fred ran to Wesley and the demon noticed her. Wesley started to get up as Fred was taken and the demon held her with one arm around her ribs and the other hand to block off the weapons. It scraped its claws over Fred's stomach as it threw Fred back against a wall. She slammed against the wall and slid down to the ground.  
  
Wesley grabbed the cross bow and hit the demon in the chest. It fell back to the ground moaning. Wesley ran to Fred. She was crying and whimpering in pain.  
  
"Fred, it's okay, you'll be okay" Wesley said.  
  
"Ahh, Wesley help me," she whimpered. Wesley slowly picked her up and carried her to the car as Angel and Gunn finished off the demon. He placed her in the back and sat in the back with her. He rested her head in his lap. Angel, Cordy and Gunn, hopped in the front.  
  
They drove back to the hotel and Wesley rushed Fred to the couch. He placed her down on the couch, slowly. Fred winced in pain.  
  
"Get the first aid kit!" Wesley demanded. Cordy ran into the office and came out with the kit. She handed it to Wesley. He took it, placed it on the ground and opened it up. He looked back at Fred.  
  
"I need to know where you're hurt" he said getting closer to her.  
  
"Umm, I don't really know, it hurts all over" she said whimpering.  
  
"Are you bleeding?" he asked.  
  
"Umm, yeah, my stomach" she said sitting up slightly.  
  
"I need to see" he said pulling her arms away from her stomach. As he lifted her hands, he saw blood on them and on her shirt. He winced at the sight and got gauss to put over her wounds. She whimpered as he put pressure to her stomach and he lifted the cloth up.  
  
He saw the bloodstains and he grabbed some ointment and bandaged Fred up. She was weak from the slam and couldn't get up. She tried but failed. Wesley picked Fred up and carried her to her room. He laid her down on her bed and watched her as she fell asleep.  
  
To Be continued. 


	10. Chapter 10: And then Healed

A New Beginning Chapter 10: And the Healed  
  
The next morning Fred woke up and felt almost paralyzed. She struggled but was able to get up. She slowly walked to her bathroom. She drank a glass of water and washed her face and hands. She knew she would not be able to undress and take a shower or bath. She walked back to her room and pulled out new clothes. Pain strickenly, she was unable to get even her shirt off. She knew if she tired she would hurt herself even more. She laid back on her bed and peeled of the bandage on her stomach. She saw all the bloodstains and covered it again. She got up again and decided to head down stairs. As she proceeded down the stairs she saw Wesley at the front desk, talking with Angel. She continued down the stairs, Wesley looked up and saw her. He stood up immediately and went to her.  
  
He walked up a few steps to her and helped her down. He noticed she had the same clothes on. He helped her to the couch and sat with her.  
  
"So, how are you doing Fred?" Angel asked.  
  
"Oh, umm okay" she said, hoping they wouldn't the pain she was in.  
  
"Okay, well if you need anything, just tell us" Wesley said because he could tell she was hurting.  
  
"I know, I know," she said. "Well I just wanted to come down and say good morning and tell you guys I am okay," she said standing. Wesley helped her. He walked her to her room. They entered and she sat on the bed as Wesley closed the door.  
  
"Wesley you don't need to stay with me" she said.  
  
"I know, but I want to help you get washed up and dressed" he explained.  
  
He walked her to the bathroom and helped her undress. Her pain stricken movements killed him. He started the water and made up a bath for her. He placed her in the water and helped her get the bloodstains off. She closed her eyes and sank into the bubbles. After her bath Wesley helped her out and get dressed. She felt better and told Wesley she wanted to go downstairs to see everyone.  
  
"Wesley, I want to go down stairs," she said.  
  
"No, you need to rest" he said.  
  
"Wesley, I want to, I am much better now" she said.  
  
"I don't want you to get hurt anymore than you already are" he said.  
  
"Wesley!" she yelled and then grabbed her stomach. "I will not get hurt if you don't argue with me, now just let me go down stairs" she said standing.  
  
"Okay, but when you start to get tired I'm bringing you back to bed, okay?" he said.  
  
"Yeah, okay" she said. They walked down stairs and saw everyone there.  
  
"Hey, Fred" Cordy greeted, feeling bad that she brought her out for the night.  
  
"Hi everyone" she greeted.  
  
"How ya doing?" Gunn asked.  
  
"Oh, umm much better" she said.  
  
"That's good, you want anything to eat, we got tacos," Cordy offered.  
  
"No, no thank you, I'm not hungry really," she said.  
  
"Well that's a first" Lorne mumbled.  
  
"Well, maybe you should just take it easy today" Wesley said.  
  
"Yeah, umm can I talk to you in your office?" she said. Pulling Wesley with her.  
  
They entered the office and Fred started to pace.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Wesley, you can't keep treating me like a child" she said plainly.  
  
"What? What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"Wesley, come on. If it was Cordy who got hurt, you wouldn't be this worried about her." She said.  
  
"Yes I would," he said.  
  
"No, you would just expect her to be better the next day and come to work and be fine" she said.  
  
"No, I care about Cordy and you and.." he started.  
  
"Wesley, I know Cordy is stronger than me, but I wish I could show you how strong I really am" she said.  
  
"I know how strong you are and …" he started again.  
  
"Wesley, just trust me when I say I am okay and that I can handle any pain I am in, okay?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, okay" he said.  
  
They entered the lobby again and went about their day.  
  
Fred rested the next few days and her wounds healed more. One night, around 9 o'clock, every one had either gone home or retired to bed. Wesley was still his office thinking about what Fred said earlier. He decided to go up and check on her and talk to her. He shut off his light and headed to her room.  
  
He quietly walked to her room and entered. He saw her lying on her side, her back to him. She looked asleep but when the door clicked she raised her head and turned to see him.  
  
"Wesley?" she asked, not knowing who came in.  
  
"Yes, it's me" he said as he came closer to her. "Are you feeling better?" he asked even though he knew she didn't want him to.  
  
"Yes, but my back shoulders hurt a little," she said turning completely over.  
  
"Do you want a massage?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, that would be nice" she said. "There's cream on my dresser" she said as she pointed to a bottle sitting on her dressed. Wesley walked over picked it up and read the label.  
  
"Strawberry scent" he said. "Pretty" he said as he walked back to Fred.  
  
"Yes, Cordy bought it for me a while ago" she said.  
  
"Lie down, for me" he asked gently. Fred obeyed and laid down on her stomach, slowly, and folded her arms under her head. Wesley approached her and sat next to her. He lifted her shirt up a little and just rubbed her lower back. She moaned in pain and pleasure and Wesley stopped. Fred suddenly sat up a little.  
  
"Easier if I take this off?" she asked tugging at her shirt.  
  
"Yes" he said pulling it off her and throwing it to the floor. Then Fred laid back down.  
  
Wesley poured some of the pink liquid onto his hands and rubbed it onto Fred's back. He massaged her shoulders and back and all the knots in her muscles melted away under his touch.  
  
Fred felt so safe and relaxed with Wesley and loved to feel his touch. He continued and hit a nerve. Fred moaned in delight and pain. Wesley stopped.  
  
"Do you want me to stop?' he asked even though he could tell she liked it.  
  
"No, no please continue" she said.  
  
Wesley did as she said and continued. Then Fred looked up at him.  
  
"Would it be easier on top of me?" she asked.  
  
"Would you let me?" he asked and Fred nodded.  
  
Wesley straddled on top of Fred and resumed massaging her. Then he leaned in over her and kissed her neck. She hummed in pleasure and tilted her head to give more access to her skin. He nibbled at her neck and heard a hum of delight come from her. He had to smile.  
  
He slowly and gently flipped Fred onto her back and rubbed her scars and placed kisses up and down her body. She whimpered as he made his way down her body. He reached her waist and undid her pants button and started to unzip them. She wriggled out of them and he tossed them to the floor with her shirt.  
  
He then kneaded her legs and lower stomach. He unbuttoned his own shirt and threw it to the floor as well. He leaned over her and kissed her, taken by surprise, she responded and kissed back. She brought her arms up to his shoulders and then tangled her finger sin his hair. He wrapped his arms around her. He felt as if he would crush her petite body right in his arms.  
  
He lifted his head back up and glared into her eyes. He could tell she was scared but wanted him at the same time. He did not want to hurt her anymore and just kissed her again. He lifted back up and got off of the bed and sat next to her. Fred sat up next to him.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you," he said.  
  
"You won't hurt me Wesley, it's okay" she reassured him.  
  
"Maybe so, but I can see the fear in your eyes" he said.  
  
"No, I'm not scared of you" she said.  
  
"Maybe not of me, but of something else and I don't want to make you more frightened than you already are," he said. "Do you understand?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I understand" she said pulling on another shirt close to her. "But will you still stay here with me?" she asked as he pulled on his shirt as well.  
  
"Yes, I will" he said as he laid next to her. She snuggled into him and he wrapped his arms around her. They fell asleep together.  
  
Wesley could see she was scared of something and he was certain it wasn't him but he wanted to know what it was. He didn't know how he would find out but he would.  
  
Fred was scared that night and Wesley could see it in her eyes. She tried to hide it the best she could, but she couldn't. After what Gunn said to her, she couldn't let it go.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	11. Chapter 11: True Confessions

A New beginning Chapter 11: True Confessions  
  
Wesley woke up the next morning, with no Fred next to him. 'She must have gone down stairs', he thought to himself. He headed down stairs to see what she was up to.  
  
As he descended down the stairs, he could her people talking but he didn't know who. As he approached the bottom, he noticed people in his office. He was almost upset and stormed to his office. As he came closer he saw Fred and Gunn rummaging through things in his office. He was a little taken back by this. Why would his friends go through his things, especially Fred, she always wanted privacy and he obeyed her wishes.  
  
"I can't find anything," Fred said to Gunn.  
  
"Either can I, I guess Wes keeps his journals at home" he said.  
  
"I guess so," she said putting stuff back into a drawer.  
  
"But it was here, I know it was" he said looking through piles of paper.  
  
"Well where did you see it?" she asked.  
  
"All I remember is that, it was on his desk," he said.  
  
"What are you two looking for?" Wesley asked as he walked in.  
  
"Oh um..um.. nothing" Fred said, dropping the papers.  
  
"Oh Well it doesn't look that way," he said walking in more.  
  
"Well, we were just…" Gunn started.  
  
"If you needed something, I could have found it for you, but I don't think you need something that I would just give you" he said. "Right?" he asked.  
  
"Well…we..um..yeah" Fred stuttered out.  
  
"Well, um I'll see you later" Gunn said exiting.  
  
"Bye" Fred whispered as he passed.  
  
"Now, what did you need?" he asked going around his desk and fixing his papers.  
  
"Umm..nothing..see you later" she said also leaving. He looked up as she ran out.  
  
"Fred! Wait!" he yelled after her, but she was already half way up to her room.  
  
He sighed and continued cleaning his office. He didn't know what they were looking for, but he wanted to find out. He knew he could get it out of Fred if he had to, but he was going to approach Gunn first. But for now, he was going to continue the day and keep working.  
  
Later that afternoon, when Gunn came back from lunch, Wesley asked him into his office.  
  
"Gunn, can I speak with you?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure" Gunn replied, walking into his office. "What is it?" he asked as he closed the door.  
  
"Um, I was wondering if you could tell me what you and Fred were looking for this morning?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, umm, we were just looking for a file" he lied.  
  
"Well it didn't look that way" he said. "What were you really looking for?" he asked again, a little agitated.  
  
"Okay, I saw your notes on the prophecy and told Fred" he explained.  
  
"Why didn't you come to me?" he asked confused.  
  
"Well, I just, I thought Fred would" he said.  
  
"Well, what did you find?" he asked almost scared.  
  
"Just some notes about the prophecy" he said.  
  
"And they said?" he asked.  
  
"Um, nothing important" Gunn replied.  
  
"Well, if it wasn't important then why did you need to sneak around my office?" he asked again,  
  
"Cause they were important and they made me a little nervous" he said.  
  
"Why? What did you find" he asked, nervous too.  
  
"The paper I saw read, 'The Father will kill the son'" Gunn confessed.  
  
"Oh, well um, I think that's true" he said.  
  
"No, it can't be" Gunn argued.  
  
"But it is, I reread and checked all sources and this is how it translates" he said.  
  
"Oh my God" Fred said as Wesley explained. They turned to see her in the doorway, a hand to her face in shock. "No, that can't be right" she said shaking her head and backing out of the office. Wesley went around his desk to her.  
  
"But it is" he said.  
  
"No, no, not Connor, and Angel, he would never….no…why would he….no, no!" Fred muttered as she began to cry. Wesley went to her and held her in his arms.  
  
"Shh, we won't let anything happen to Connor" he said.  
  
"But, Angel would never hurt him, ever" she said pulling away. "What are we going to do?" she asked, suddenly scared.  
  
"I don't know" he said.  
  
"We need to tell him" she said pulling away more.  
  
"No!" he said as he grabbed her arm. "No we can't, not yet, not until I am certain this is what will happen" he said.  
  
"Okay, okay" she said as she nodded her head.  
  
Fred was so worried for Connor and Angel, and did not know what Wesley would do, now that she and Gunn knew about the prophecy.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	12. Chapter 12: A Big Surprise

A New Beginning  
  
Chapter 12: A Big Surprise  
  
Fred, Gunn and Wesley kept quiet for now, until Wesley could figure out a way to tell Angel. Fred was worried for Connor more than for Angel. She knew, or heard, what Angel was capable of and did not want Connor to get hurt. Fred sat staring at the front desk, thinking.  
  
"Good morning" Wesley greeted Fred as he walked in. Startled, Fred jumped a bit and looked up.  
  
"Oh, yeah, hi" she said. Wesley walked to her.  
  
"You okay?" he asked concerned.  
  
"Me? Yeah I'm fine" she responded.  
  
"You, sure you seem, distant," he said.  
  
"Yeah, well, yeah" she said, trying to reassure herself.  
  
"What? What is it? You can tell me," he said as he knelt in front of Fred.  
  
"I, I'm worried" she said.  
  
"I know we all are," he said.  
  
"Yeah, well about everything and everything that's going on, going to happen," she said putting her head down. Wesley cupped her cheek and lifted up her head.  
  
"I now, and it will be okay," he said as he leaned in and they kissed. After they pulled apart, Wesley looked up and saw Angel standing behind Fred.  
  
"Hmmhm" Angel coughed. Fred twisted around to see Angel and shot up, as well as Wesley.  
  
"Oh, um, he just, we ...hi" Fred stuttered.  
  
"Hi" Angel greeted walking to the office. Fred looked back to Wesley and then back to the office.  
  
Later that morning Gunn and Cordy arrived. Cordy did not about the prophecy and everyone else kept quiet.  
  
Later that day Cordy received a vision. Fred and Wesley just came back from lunch.  
  
"So, how was lunch?" Cordy asked.  
  
"Oh, umm good" Fred answered walking to her.  
  
"Good, we were just-" she stopped suddenly.  
  
"Cordy?" Fred asked.  
  
"Yeah" she said looking up. "Oh, umm I had a vision, finally. Umm there's a woman running from a gang. They have weapons and are planning on mugging and killing her. She's near the city bank, the alley next tot the building," she said. Wesley rushed to the weapons cabinet and called Angel.  
  
"Angel, Cordy got a vision, let's go," he said. Angel came out.  
  
"I can't, its daylight," he said.  
  
"Oh, right, Gunn can you help me?" he asked. Gunn looked up, nodded, grabbed a cross bow and they ran out.  
  
"I hope they can handle it", Fred said looking at the door.  
  
"They can" Angels aid heading back to the office.  
  
Wesley and Gunn arrive to see the woman trapped in a corner. They approached and the woman screamed. Wesley and Gunn started pulling men away and fighting them. Wesley punched a man and dodged a punch from another man. Gunn threw a man to the ground and started fighting another one.  
  
Another man came behind Wesley and pulled him back and shoved him to the ground. Wesley turned to get up and he hit him with a crow bar. He tried again as another man kicked him in the head. Wesley swung his legs to trip a man and he fell. He pushed a man away, with his feet, and he went flying. He jumped up and started to fight again. Another man slashed his arm with a knife and he hissed at the pain, but continued. Wesley knocked a few men out.  
  
Gunn knocked another man out as another kicked him to the ground. His head hit the ground and began to bleed. He struggled to get up but started to move as another man hit him with a crow bar. Gunn swung his arm and the guy stumbled back. Gunn got up and turned to the last man who remained standing. He looked around and then ran away. Wesley walked to Gunn and then tended to the woman. She looked at him in horror as he approached. He held out his hand to help her up. She looked at him and drew into herself.  
  
"I am not going to hurt you, we're here to help," he said. She nodded and grabbed his hand he helped her up. "Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded again and started to walk past him. "Wait, do you need help?" he asked. She looked from him to Gunn and then ran off.  
  
"Oh well, I guess she'll be fine" Gunn said walking to Wesley.  
  
"I hope so," he said as they walked back to the car. They placed their weapons in the trunk and jumped into the car. They drove back to the hotel. As they entered, Fred jumped up to see them. She smiled at first and then saw some blood on the side of Wesley head. Her smile faded as she walked up to them.  
  
"Oh, Wesley, you're head, and you're arm" she said. She turned to Gunn and saw a gash on his head as well. "Charles" she gasped. "What did they use, crowbars?" she asked almost joking. Their faces remained still and her smile died away. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Come here, I will fix you up" she said as she turned to the office. Cordy looked up and helped also.  
  
"Gees, you guys can't do it without Angel" she said as she bandaged Gunn's wound.  
  
"Well, there was gang and you didn't tell us there were like 8 men" Wesley said.  
  
"Oh, you're still alive, aren't you" she said.  
  
"Yeah, okay, whatever" Gunn said.  
  
"Just be more careful next time," Fred said, as she finished mending to Wesley.  
  
The rest of the day was very fruitless, but Wesley still kept his eye on Angel and Connor. Everyone left early. Fred waited in the lobby to speak with Wesley. She saw him start to pack his things up and headed to the office. She knocked lightly and Wesley looked up and motioned for her to come in. She did so and sat in a chair across from him.  
  
"Okay, umm, we need to talk" Fred started out.  
  
"Okay, is everything alright?" he asked.  
  
"Well, yeah, but I have some news and I don't know if it is necessarily good news" she said.  
  
"Okay, what is it?" he asked rounding the desk and sitting on the edge.  
  
"Okay, I think I might be pregnant" she said.  
  
To be continued. 


	13. Chapter 13: A new Addition

A New Beginning  
  
Chapter 13: A New Addition  
  
Wesley sat wide-eyed in front of Fred for few minutes.  
  
"Wesley?" Fred asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just…are you sure?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I don't know, yet. The doctor will call me later will my results" she explained.  
  
"Oh, when did you go to the doctors?" he asked almost confused.  
  
"Um, a few days ago when everyone was out fighting" she explained.  
  
"Oh, well, do you really think you are?" he asked again, still in shock.  
  
"I know this is a little sudden, but I think so" she said.  
  
"Oh" he stated sitting back.  
  
"Are you mad?" she asked almost scared to ask it.  
  
"No, no of course not, this is wonderful news, it's just…I don't know if we're ready" he said.  
  
"Well, I don't know if I am either" she said. "But we have no choice" she said.  
  
"No, I suppose we don't" he said.  
  
"I am so sorry" Fred said putting her head down.  
  
"What? Why are you sorry?" he asked.  
  
"It's, it's all my fault" she said.  
  
"Fred, this takes two people" he said almost laughing.  
  
"I know, but I feel like it's my fault because I am going to be the one carrying our child" she said.  
  
"But that doesn't mean it's your fault, it's…mine" he said.  
  
"No, no Wesley, it's our child so it's our responsibility and our problem" she said. "We have to do this together" she said.  
  
"I know, I know" he said cupping her cheek. She just smiled and put her head back down.  
  
The rest of the day, Fred was on edge and was waiting to receive a phone call from the doctor's office. She waited in Wesley's office and he sat with her the whole day.  
  
"Fred, sit down, you're making yourself too worked up" Wesley said as he watched Fred pace.  
  
"How can I sit, I am too worried, scared, but happy, and then mad but joyous and…" Fred rambled until Wesley stood and stopped her.  
  
"Fred!" he said as he held her shoulders to steady her. "Everything will be okay" he reassured her. She nodded and the phone rang. They both looked to the phone. Wesley let go of her and she walked to the phone. She picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" she asked nervously.  
  
"Hello, is Miss Winifred Burkle there?" the doctor asked.  
  
"Yes, this is she" she said.  
  
"Oh, hello, we have your results from a few days ago. It seems that you're pregnant, congratulations" she said.  
  
"oh, thank you" Fred replied as she hung up.  
  
"Fred?" Wesley asked.  
  
"I'm…we're having a baby" she said smiling as tears formed in her eyes.  
  
"Oh Fred" he said as he ran up and hugged her. She hugged him back and smiled with delight.  
  
"We're going to have a baby" she said again as they pulled apart.  
  
"Yes we are" he said looking into her eyes. He kissed her and they hugged again.  
  
Both Wesley and Fred had no idea what they were going to do or how they could raise a baby. They loved each other and were happy Fred was going to be giving birth to they're child.  
  
Wesley thought long and hard about Fred being pregnant and decided there was something he needed to do.  
  
Near the end of the day, Wesley started to pack up and headed into the lobby to find Fred reading a book.  
  
"Fred" he called. She looked up and smiled at him. "Can I speak with you for a moment?" he asked. She nodded and followed him into his office.  
  
"What is it?" she asked closing the door.  
  
"Fred, please sit" he said.  
  
"Okay?" she said a little curious.  
  
"I know we have only been dating for a little while and we are going to have a child together, so I was wondering if you would become my wife?" he asked as he knelt down, in front of her, and took out a small box. She eyes went wide and she smiled.  
  
"Oh Wesley, of course I will" she said as he stood and they hugged. He kissed her and carried her up to her room. They entered and shut the door. Fred started to unbutton his shirt and he started to undress her also.  
  
"Isn't this how we get another child?" Wesley joked.  
  
"So, we're engaged now, it's okay" she said.  
  
The proceeded. After Wesley took off her shirt he plopped her down on the bed and rolled on top of her. They kissed, again. Fred began to undo his belt and threw it to the floor. Wesley straddled Fred and undid her pants as she wriggled out of them. He pulled them off and tossed them aside. He lowered himself to Fred and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close to her. Wesley slid his hand behind her back and the other in her hair.  
  
He slid his hand under her back and undid her bra. He pulled it off and tossed it aside. Fred pushed Wesley up and lifted his under shirt off him and threw it to the floor. Wesley pulled Fred's shirt off as well and stared down at her perfect body.  
  
Then Wesley placed kisses down her body and stopped at her stomach. Then he made his way back up to her lips. They kissed as their tongues intertwined. Wesley slid his hand down her body and slipped of her panties as she pulled his boxers down. He lifted off of her and threw his boxers to the floor.  
  
Wesley lowered himself to her and used one elbow to keep some of his weight off of her. Fred arched into Wesley as he entered her and she moaned in pleasure.  
  
The next morning the sun woke them up.  
  
"Good morning" Wesley said as Fred began to wake up.  
  
"Hi" she said yawning and rubbing her eyes.  
  
He pulled her close and she rested her head on his chest. They slept a few more hours that day before telling the others they're news. Fred was a little worried about how the group would respond, but they had to tell them what was happening.  
  
To Be continued. 


	14. Chapter 14: Breaking News

A New Beginning  
  
Chapter 14: Breaking News  
  
Fred and Wesley were going to tell the group they were engaged first and plan to get married quickly so they can say Fred was pregnant after their wedding.  
  
"Okay, so how are we going to do this?" Fred asked pacing in Wesley's office.  
  
"We'll just…tell them," he said.  
  
"Right okay" she said heading into the lobby. She saw Gunn come in and turned back to the office. "I can't do this," she said.  
  
"What, we have to" he said.  
  
"What about Charles, I totally forgot about Charles" she said.  
  
"Shh, it will be fine" he said pushing her into lobby as he followed behind her.  
  
Fred stood in front of every one nervously wringing her hands together.  
  
"Okay, every one, we have some news" Fred said. Every one quieted and looked up to her. "Okay, we're getting married" she said holding up her hand with the ring on her finger.  
  
"Oh, that's wonderful!" Cordy said standing up and hugging her. "I am so happy for you two" she said pulling away and then hugging Wesley.  
  
"That's great guys," Angel said walking over also and hugging Fred and Wesley.  
  
"Yeah, umm that's great news," Gunn said walking to them and hugging them both.  
  
"So, you're not mad" Fred whispered as she hugged him. He pulled apart.  
  
"No, I am happy for you two, really, it was meant to be" he said.  
  
"Thank you" she said.  
  
"So when's the big day?" Cordy asked.  
  
"Two weeks" they chanted simultaneously.  
  
"What? Isn't that a little soon?" Angel said.  
  
"No" they said again simultaneously.  
  
"Well, have you guys made the plans yet?" Cordy asked.  
  
"Umm, it will a small wedding " Fred said. "We don't want anything big" she said.  
  
"Yes, just her parents and you guys" Wesley said.  
  
"Oh, well if that's what you want" Cordy said. "Ooh, I can help you pick out a wedding dress" she said.  
  
"Yeah, okay" Fred said.  
  
The next week or so, Wesley and Fred frantically planned their wedding and organized the guest list. It was going to be small and that's all they wanted.  
  
"okay, I called my parents and told them, they were so happy, they love you, and I made arrangements to get my dress tomorrow" fred said.  
  
"Good, I've called the church and planned for the ceremony, and I am picking up my tux tomorrow, also" Wesley said as he finished jotting something down on his notepad.  
  
"so, everything's all set" fred said.  
  
"yes, and everything will be perfect" he said standing and walking to her.  
  
"Well, I am very exc…owe" Fred said holding her stomach.  
  
"What? Are you okay?" Wesley asked helping her to a chair.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine" she said. "as I was saying I am very excited" she finished.  
  
"Yes I am too" he said.  
  
"Well I'm going to make some tea would you like some" Fred asked standing up.  
  
"Yes please" he said returning to his desk.  
  
Fred went out to the lobby and headed into the kitchen. She started a pot of water and took out two mugs. She placed them on the counter and then took out two tea bags. Once the water was done, she poured it into the mugs and placed them on a tray.  
  
She picked it up and started for the office. But she stopped suddenly from a pain in her stomach and dropped the tray as she clutched her side. The mugs smashed to the floor making a loud crash. Wesley looked up at the sound and heard Fred moaning. He ran out to see the broken glass on the floor and Fred slowly sinking to the ground. He ran to her and scooped her into his arms. He carried her to the couch and laid her down.  
  
"Fred" he said as he knelt next to her.  
  
"Wesley" she called.  
  
"Fred, I'm right here, what's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know" she said.  
  
"Shh, you'll be okay, just calm down" he said caressing her cheek.  
  
Then she relaxed a little and the pain subsided. "Okay, it's going away, but what the hell was that" she said.  
  
"I don't know, it's probably got to do with the baby" Wesley said.  
  
"Yeah, but now I'm scared, I don't want anything to happen" she said. It'll be okay, our baby will be fine" he said hugging her. "Now why don't you rest. I'll see you to your room" he helping her up.  
  
She stood up, using Wesley for support and walked her to her room. As they proceeded up the stairs, Gunn walked out from the shadows and watched them go up.  
  
"They're having a baby?" he asked.  
  
To Be continued. 


	15. Chapter 15: Getting Ready

A New Beginning  
  
Chapter 15: Getting Ready  
  
Remarkable, Fred and Wesley planned their wedding in one week. Fred was so happy. Her dream was coming true and she loved Wesley with all her heart. Unfortunately, her parents were unable to come. Wesley just told his mother but did not ask them to fly down.  
  
Everything was planned perfectly and Fred wouldn't let anything ruin her day. She had a day wedding and Cordy was recording it for Angel. They would all just go back to the hotel for a small reception and gifts.  
  
The morning was beautiful. The sun was shining and it wasn't to warm but wasn't too cold. It was perfect. Fred woke up to the sunlight shining into her room. She yawned and stretched as she got up. She smiled as she saw her wedding dress hanging up on her closet. She got up and looked at it. She was so amazed she was getting married and having a child. But no one knew that yet.  
  
  
  
Wesley woke to his alarm clock. He rolled over and hit it off. He sat up and saw his tux on his chair. He walked over and picked it up. He looked it over and then placed back on the chair. He looked out his window and saw the sun shining in. He squinted as his eyes adjusted. He proceeded to get ready and went to his bathroom.  
  
Fred took a shower and put on regular clothes. She walked into the lobby and saw Angel, Cordy and Connor at the front desk. They looked like a family and acted like one too. She smiled at them and then Cordy noticed her.  
  
"Fred!" she yelled running to her.  
  
"Hello, Cordy" she said.  
  
"You excited" she said smiling wide.  
  
"Of course and I can't wait" she said walking with her to Angel and Connor. Fred focused on Connor and smiled. She looked at him in awe and couldn't wait until she had her child. Subconsciously she rubbed her stomach and stared at him for a few minutes until Angel interrupted her thought.  
  
"Fred" he said waving his hand in front of her.  
  
"Oh, yeah, sorry" she said.  
  
"So, can I help you do your hair?" Cordy asked.  
  
"Yeah, definitely" she said.  
  
"Great!" she said.  
  
Wesley took a shower and got into his regular clothes. He made sure everything was set and called Gunn.  
  
"Hello" Gunn answered.  
  
"Hello" Wesley said.  
  
"Yo English" he said.  
  
"Hi, umm you have the rings right?" he asked.  
  
"Of, course I do man. What's a best man for?" he said.  
  
"Good, I am just a little nervous" he said.  
  
"Yeah, I would be too" he said.  
  
"Yes, well I am going to start getting ready" he said.  
  
"Okay, see ya later man" he said as they hung up.  
  
Cordy helped Fred curl her hair. She put it half up and half down. Her curls extended past her shoulders and a few fell by her cheeks. She truly looked like an angel. Cordy helped her into dress. It was white and had lace sleeves. The top part was embroidered with sequins. The bottom went down to her ankles and came out like a bell. She was stunning.  
  
"Oh, my god" Cordy said after Fred was all dressed. "You look…beautiful" she said as tears started to form in her eyes.  
  
"Hey, you have to be the strong one, I am supposed to cry" Fred said jokingly.  
  
"I know, but Wesley is going to flip out when he sees you" she said.  
  
"I hope so," she said turning to her mirror.  
  
  
  
Wesley stared at himself in the mirror as he fixed his tux. He smiled as he thought of Fred. He was ecstatic that they were getting married. He was interrupted from his train of thought by a knock at the door. He shook his thoughts away and answered the door.  
  
"Oh, Gunn hello" he greeted. "Come in" he said.  
  
Gunn walked in and sat on the couch. Wesley closed the door and turned to him.  
  
"Don't' sit, you'll wrinkle your tux" he said.  
  
"Oh, right" he said standing. The he handed his a wrapped package.  
  
"What's this?" he asked.  
  
"It's a bomb. It's a gift what do you think it is" he said handing it to him.  
  
"Oh, but don't you want to wait until after the wedding?" he asked.  
  
"It's a 'mushy' gift," he said.  
  
"Oh, okay" Wesley said as he began to unwrap it. As he ripped away the wrapping, he uncovered a picture. It was Fred and Wesley and Gunn out for a night. They looked so happy like friends. "Oh gunn, thank you" he said. He placed it on his desk and walked back to him. "I love it and Fred will too," he said.  
  
"No problem man" he said.  
  
"Shall we go?" he said.  
  
"Yeah" he said as they left for the church.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	16. Chapter 16: The Wedding

A New Beginning  
  
Chapter 16: The Wedding  
  
  
  
As the door opened Fred got out of the limo and saw the sun shining in her eyes. She lifted her dress a little so she could get out and walked to the entrance of the church. She walked in and saw the flowers and her friends waiting for her to enter. The doors opened and she approached the frame. She looked around and saw her friends and her soon to be husband waiting for her at the altar. She smiled, held up her bouquet and started to walk down the isle.  
  
Wesley smiled as she approached the altar. She truly looked like an angel and she was his. And they were going to have a child together. His dreams were coming true and their future looked good. They had to break the new news pretty soon. He knew Fred was excited about the baby and couldn't wait until they told everyone.  
  
Gunn stood next to Wesley. He watched too, as Fred walked down the isle. She was beautiful and he knew Wesley and Fred were meant to be together. He also knew about their baby and was a little surprised they didn't tell them yet, but he would be ready when they did.  
  
Fred walked to the altar and Wesley took her arm. They faced the priest.  
  
The priest read the vows and they recited after him. Then they exchanged their own vows and rings.  
  
"I now pronounce you Mr. And Mrs. Whydam- Pryce. You may now kiss the bride," the priest said. Wesley turned to Fred and smiled. Fred smiled her gorgeous smile and they kissed. A soft romantic kiss and then turned to their friends. They walked out, hand in hand and got into the limo. They kissed all the way back to the hotel. When they entered, Angel was they're smiling and hugged them both. Cordy and Gunn entered moments after and hugged them too.  
  
Every one seemed so happy. Fred and Wesley had a beautiful wedding, beautiful day and would have a beautiful life and baby.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Short I know. But it was short and sweet! 


	17. Chapter 17: the Curse

A New Beginning  
  
Chapter 17: The Curse  
  
That night, Fred and Wesley went back to Wesley's apartment. They were so happy but nervous about telling everyone about the baby. Unfortunately they were unaware that Gunn knew.  
  
  
  
Wesley walked wit Fred up to his apartment, unlocked the door and carried her over the threshold. They laughed as they plopped down on the couch. Fred sat on Wesley's lap and they kissed.  
  
"So, I guess the easy part is over?" Fred said, almost asking.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so" he replied. She stood and walked to the kitchen.  
  
"Well, how and when are we going to tell them about, you know" she said as she got a glass of water.  
  
"I don't know," he said standing to join her.  
  
"Well, we have to do it soon before it is visible but not too soon or they night suspect" she said taking another slow sip of water.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Maybe in a week or so" he said. "How many weeks along are you?" he asked.  
  
"Umm, I think 3-5 weeks" Fred said, finishing her glass of water.  
  
"Okay, then we only have a few weeks before you start poking through" he said rubbing his hand over her lower abdominal.  
  
"Yeah, I know, but we-" she stopped suddenly and put her hand over Wesley's.  
  
"What? Fred, what's wrong?" Wesley asked with concern on his face.  
  
"Nothing, I think it just kicked a little," she said looking up at him.  
  
"Oh, already" he said. She smiled and leaned up to kiss him.  
  
"Yes, already" she said smiling. He had to smile too.  
  
"Do you want to move into the bedroom?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, that would be nice" she said.  
  
Wesley scooped Fred up in his arms and carried her into his bedroom and laid her on his bed. He unzipped her dress and she slipped out of it. He placed it on a chair and returned to her side. She pulled on a white fitted tank top and white shorts. Since they already had their "wedding night", and Fred was exhausted from the day, she fell asleep.  
  
"Fred would you like some tea?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, please" she said as she sat up in their bed. She thought about their new life. It was 'their' bed and 'their' baby and 'their' future. She liked the sound of that.  
  
Wesley went to the kitchen and took out two mugs and out the kettle on. When it was ready he placed the mugs on the table and called Fred.  
  
"Fred. It's ready," he said. When he got no response after a minute he went into the bedroom. He found Fred in her side, legs curled up, and her hands folded under cheeks. He went over to her and knelt next to her. He brushed away a curl of her hair and kissed her forehead. He pulled the comforter over petite body and kissed her again. She shifted a bit and then settled under the covers. He smiled at her and went to the kitchen. He put everything away and went back to the bedroom. He changed into his pajamas and slipped into bed next to her. He tried to not move too much, but Fred still shifted.  
  
She turned to hi and blinked her eyes.  
  
"Wesley?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, it's me" he said.  
  
"Oh, good night" she said.  
  
"Good night Fred" he said as she turned back to her other side. He pulled her close to hi and wrapped his arms around her waist. She relaxed into him and they fell asleep.  
  
The next day they still went to work and resumed their normal schedules.  
  
"Hey you guys" Cordy greeted as they came in.  
  
"Hey Cordy" Fred said walking to her.  
  
"So, how was your night?" she asked winking.  
  
"Cordy!" Wesley hissed.  
  
"What!" she said. "I was just kidding," she said turning to the office.  
  
"Hey did anyone else see this?" Angel said coming down the stairs. He saw Wesley and Fred. "Hey what are you two doing here?" he asked.  
  
"We wanted to be here and keep working" Wesley said.  
  
"But it's your-" Angel started.  
  
"Don't' argue we're not going home" he said.  
  
"Well anyway, I read that two girls at a club, were dancing and then suddenly collapsed on the floor." Angel said.  
  
"I wonder why?" Fred asked.  
  
"They didn't say" Angel stated.  
  
I think I read something last week related to this" Wesley said. "Doctors can't explain it. It was happening to pregnant women. They were rushed to hospitals, but did not wake up. They grew pale and ended up losing the baby somehow, like they never had it" he finished. Fred's eyes grew wide and Wesley looked at her. He had worry and sorry in his eyes, but no one knew why. She shook off her thoughts.  
  
"Well, it doesn't make sense scientifically" Fred added.  
  
"We should investigate" Wesley suggested.  
  
"Yeah, okay" Angel agreed.  
  
A little while later, Fred and Cordy were on the computer, looking up information. Wesley was in his office, but came out and headed for Fred and Cordy.  
  
"What did you guys find?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing so far" Fred answered.  
  
"The internet isn't helping much" Cordy added.  
  
"Oh well I'm researching my books" Wesley said.  
  
Fred got up and walked to Wesley.  
  
"Maybe I could help," she said.  
  
"Yeah, okay" he replied walking her into his office. They start looking through his books.  
  
"Hey" Angel said as he came into the office. "Cordy and I are going to the club to investigate the place," he said.  
  
"Okay" Wesley said, looking back to his book.  
  
They leave to the club, while Fred and Wesley still search for answers.  
  
"Look here. This mentions something like what happened to those girls. There's a demon that can curse the club, and any pregnant woman who touches him or his power source, would collapse and he would take their baby to use as energy. So that's what happened to those girls?" Fred asked almost scared.  
  
"I suppose so. We should go meet up with Cordy and Angel" Wesley suggested.  
  
"Alright" Fred responded and followed him out.  
  
They get to the club a few minutes after Angel and Cordy left. They searched the club, but did not find them. Fred noticed am office in the back of the club.  
  
"Hey, what's in there?" she asked pointing to the room.  
  
"I don't know let's find out" Wesley said as they headed for the room.  
  
Wesley and Fred entered the room. It looked like an office, normal, but Fred noticed a small ball like an orb, that was glowing on a shelf.  
  
"What that?" Fred asked getting close to it.  
  
"I don't know, but don't touch it" he ordered.  
  
Mesmerized by the orb, she got close and touched it. A light went into her eyes and she began to scream. Pain went through her body and she was unable to stop it.  
  
"Fred!" Wesley yelled running to her, as she was screaming. Fred collapsed and Wesley caught her. "Fred!" he yelled again. "Fred can you here me?" he asked. He carried Fred out of the hotel and back to the car and drove back to the hotel. He put her on the couch and saw Angel and Cordy at the front desk. Angel started to walk over.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
"We were at the club looking for you and investigate. She saw a glowing orb and touched it. Then she collapsed," he explained.  
  
"Is she okay?" Angel asked rushing over.  
  
"I don't know, she may not be" Wesley stated.  
  
"What do you mean?" Angel asked concerned.  
  
"Well I read about the demon that cursed the club, will take pregnant women's children, before they are born, and use them as energy. Fred is sort of pregnant and is at a risk or losing the baby," Wesley explained.  
  
"Do you think it took her baby?" Angel asked.  
  
"I don't know, we can't really know," he said.  
  
"Okay, well now what?" Angel asked.  
  
"Well I think we better research this curse and find out how to help her" he ordered.  
  
"Okay, I'll get online" Cordy said.  
  
"I'll go back to the club to investigate" Angel said.  
  
"Okay, I'll research and watch over Fred" Wesley said as he headed to the office.  
  
Wesley research was going slow and he was so worried about Fred. A few hours went by and Wesley stopped researching and just watched Fred.  
  
"Hey" Cordy said walking over to Wesley.  
  
"Oh, hey" he replied.  
  
"Why don't you take a break?" she suggested.  
  
"I…I can't" he said not taking his eyes off Fred.  
  
"Why?" she said.  
  
"She's hurt because of me," he said.  
  
"Wesley…no…" she started.  
  
"I was supposed to look out for her," he said. "I let her get hurt" he finished.  
  
"No Wesley, it's not your fault," she said. "Look, I'll watch over Fred, you take a rest" she said. Wesley stood and went to his office. He started to research and he studied one page very carefully. It read:  
  
The curse of the Naban Demon will take one's child and slowly drain their life out of them. It is for certain, however there is a way to prevent one's death. One must drink the liquid in the Naban Demon's power urn, to get their child and life back.  
  
Wesley referenced this cure and then called to Cordelia.  
  
"Cordy" he called as he stood. She did not respond. "Cordy?" he asked as he walked into the lobby. "Cordy what's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"She, she's paler and I think she's dying" she said. Wesley went up to the couch and knelt next to her. She looked more pale than normal and her pulse was faint.  
  
"Oh God. Well I read about the curse and unless we find the demon, she will die," he said. "Call Angel and tell him to get here right away. I will research on how to track and kill this demon," he ordered.  
  
"Okay, I'm on it" she said.  
  
Soon Angel arrived and Wesley gave him directions to get to the demon. He explained everything and then tended to Fred.  
  
Angel drove down the street of L.A. in search of the demon's lair. When he found it he parked and ran into the cave. He saw the demon, with other women in his lair, dead and it sleeping. He took out a sword and cut off its head. It was dead immediately and he found his power urn. He grabbed it and drove back to the hotel. He entered and handed it to Wesley.  
  
"Thank you" he said. Angel nodded. "Fred, Fred you need to wake up for me please" Wesley said as he tried to sit Fred up. She started to moan and her eyes blinked a few times. "Fred, please, you need to drink this" he said holding the bottle to her mouth. She moaned, but reluctantly drank it. She pulled away and coughed. "Fred, you need to drink it all, come on love, please" he begged putting it up to her mouth again. She drank the rest and pushed away a little. She coughed down the liquid and opened her eyes. She saw Wesley and hugged him.  
  
"Wesley, oh, I was…and I didn't know…oh thank you" she said as he hugged her tightly as well.  
  
"Sshh, you'll be okay now" he said stroking her hair. "everything will be okay" he said.  
  
"I was so scared, so very scared" she said as tears formed in her eyes. She closed her eyes as they fell onto Wesley's shoulder.  
  
"I know, but I think we saved you and the baby" he said.  
  
"I think so too, but…uh-oh" she said looking up at Angel and Cordy.  
  
"Yeah, we were kind of wondering ourselves" Cordy said.  
  
"Yes, well we did not want to tell you until after the wedding, but we're having a child" Wesley said standing, but still holding Fred's hand.  
  
"We're sorry for not telling you, really we are, but…but…" Fred started.  
  
"Oh, I'm so happy for you guys" Cordy said in tears as she hugged Wesley and then Fred.  
  
"So, I guess we're both fathers" Angel said to Wesley.  
  
"Yes, I suppose we are' he replied and then they turned to the girls.  
  
The End  
  
This is the end of this series, but I am starting another one, from this point called, A New Life. It will continue from this part in my story. Thanks for the reviews!! : ) 


End file.
